


Afterstory

by Bumbling_idiot



Category: Homestuck, In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Blood and Gore, Drama, Multi, hal is a human for plot, will add more?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8636836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumbling_idiot/pseuds/Bumbling_idiot
Summary: What if, instead of sending armies of soldiers into battlefields between the living and dead - we attempted to help the zombies regain their humanity and welcome them back into society?Roughly 3 Years have passed and as far as Jane knows, all her fiends are dead. She has taken up a job as a patrol officer to look out for rabid zombies when one in particular catches her eye...





	1. Jane?

Jane Crocker, Baking master! Oh? Well it seems for the time being Jane will retire from being a master baker and begin her new job as a patrol officer. She didn't particularly enjoy the job, but she knew that helping rabid zombies was an important part of human society now so she may as well play her part. 

It was a cold morning, as always. The community Jane had decided to stay in was not very large and always had clouds in the sky, no matter how much it rained. Though the sunrises were always pretty and Jane always woke up in time to see them, mixes of blues, oranges and pinks accompanied with the patterns of long grey clouds. Not to mention the groaning and gargles from the rabid zombies that tumbled around outside the border of the town. 

While getting washed and dressed into her uniform Jane couldn't help but stop and think, think about her friends, and what had happened to them all those years ago. It seemed like eternity since she had heard Jake's strange accent, or Dirk's sick beats. Maybe even Roxy's occasional laugh, where she would laugh so much she began snorting, which made the whole situation funnier, laughing till their sides hurt. The very thought brought tears to her eyes and she quickly shook them away, picking up her backpack and heading out to her job. 

The journey down to the barrier was miserable and wet as always, the blues and oranges of the sunrise had disappeared now and Jane was left with a grey sky, accompanied by grey clouds, grey, grey - she might as well be grey herself, that's how grey this town was. But enough bout this town's colours, all we really want to see is some zombie action isn't it? That's why you clicked on this and I'm breaking the forth wall.

Jane had made it to the gate and fiddled around with her keys, quickly unlocking it and sliding out of the safety of the barriers. She turned to re lock the gate and swing her backpack round to her front. In case of emergency she carried a small handgun and a taser wherever she went. It was a rule here now, If a zombie goes rabid again you have the right to defend yourself against it. She held the gun in hand and began walking farther out into the wild. Her job as a Patrol Officer was to venture out of the barriers in search for zombies that were still in physical health to be rehabilitated into society. If they were too beaten up and / or had limbs missing, they were Killed on sight.

After what seemed like hours and 5 zombies brains being blown up Jane had taken a rest, sitting on top an old metal building. It looked like it had been previously used for some type of research, or even a rehabilitation centre. Little did she know that she was being watched. And little did she know that the one watching her happened to be a familiar face she just couldn't wait to see.

The zombie that was formerly known as Jake English was sat on the ground, crouched down next to a small decaying body. He did not know how long it had been sitting there, or who it even was. His whole mind had been corrupted with one simple thought that drove him to do what he did, and that was "I have to eat". After spotting Jane he responded with a low snarl, using his hands against the ripped up body he had been gnawing on to stand himself up weakly. It wasn't easy for him to walk anymore as he appeared to have a large chunk of flesh missing from the back of his right leg and large cuts along his right side, they were visible through the ripped fabric of his shirt and what was left of his green jacket.  
Jane, being completely oblivious to Jake getting up, took her taser from her pocket and slid down the side of the building. This only resulted in some scratches along her elbows but she didn't mind. 

She continued past the building until seeing the silhouette of Jake in the corner of her eye, quickly spinning around to point the gun directly at his head. She wanted to shoot, destroy the creature before it did any harm but she couldn't, couldn't bring herself to shoot her friend down. Jane hesitated and kept looking between the gun and Jake, she felt sick to her stomach. A horrible sinking feeling in her gut just told her to turn away and run away far as she could-  
But before she could make any decision Jake had already began picking up speed toward her, not caring that he couldn't walk properly and let out an ear piercing shriek as he got closer. She lowered her gun and held the taser out in front of her, tears in her eyes purely from shock and horror. Jane began backing up slowly before breaking into a sprint back towards the old run down building. She forced the door open and quickly shut it as she stumbled inside. She couldn't stop shaking, which made it very hard when trying to stay low and not be seen by the monster outside.

Jake had resorted to crawling up to the door of the building, letting himself lean against the metal and claw at the handle. His hands spread blood over the front of the door, mimicking a child's painting almost. Jane tried to collect herself inside but couldn't help breaking down into a quiet sob, covering her face with her hands as she slid down the wall and pulled her knees up to her chest. 

Some time had passed and Jane had decided what she would do about Jake's condition. She placed her gun back into her belt and took the taser in hand, sniffling and shaking as she cautiously tiptoed toward the door "Gosh darn it Jake, what have you done?" she muttered to herself, its not like Jake would hear or even understand what she was saying. She took a hold of the door handle and opened it slowly, peeking out to see that Jake had been making his way back to the body he had been chewing on earlier. This was good, if she could sneak up behind him and taser him, she could drag him back to the community to get him sorted out. 

Jane began following Jake as quietly as she could, he was still crawling which meant he would be easier to catch. As she edged closer Jake turned his head to look over his shoulder and quickly scampered off to the corpse, standing over it on all fours like a dog protecting it's young. "Jake! Snap out of it, just-" Her words faltered and she couldn't help stuttering. it had been so long since she saw one of her friends and she only preyed that if she did, it wouldn't be like this. Jane hesitantly followed and just watched the groaning, hissing mess that used to be Jake. The very thought of it all made her feel even more sick, like he doesn't even deserve to be part alive. If he is going to die let him die in peace-  
Jane swung her leg back and kicked Jake in the side, her foot got almost stuck which made her gag, watching the blood soak over her boots really was a horrific sight. Jake let out a terrified screech as Jane quickly kneeled down next to him and stabbed the taser right into the side of his neck. 

Strong shots of electricity paralysed Jake almost instantly as he fell limp onto the bloody body mess.


	2. Jane, is that you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some info on zombie rules that i'll be using ^^
> 
> -Zombies that enter the rehabilitation process need to take two pills a day, if they do not, They will go completely rabid and loose control.  
> -Cases include a large needle attached to a liquid form of mentioned pill. In case of emergency inject the rabid zombie with this directly into the back of their neck to calm them down.  
> -Zombies cannot eat or drink Human food.  
> -They are given makeup and contact lenses before leaving the centre, they may choose whether to wear them or not but it is frowned upon to go out into public without them.  
> -Brains to zombies are like drugs to humans. Zombies may occasionally snack on Sheep's brains to 'get high'.

It had taken Jane at least an hour to drag Jake's limp, unconscious body back to the border and let him rest against the metal bars. Most of the town were awake by now and as they walked past they would give Jane a look of slight disgust, not many liked the idea of bringing zombies back but it was something that had to be done.  
She unlocked the gate and turned to grab Jake by his underarms to continue dragging him into the community. 

When she arrived at the rehabilitation centre the doctors there were not the kindest to Jane at all, she had been given strict instructions to not bring back any badly injured zombies. But how could she leave him out there? 

"Crocker I've told you four times now, he cannot be given medication!"

"Well I say you do! This young man was my friend and I will not let you leave him in this horrific state!"

Jake had slowly been regaining consciousness through their argument and took uneven blinks, beginning to look around the room. It was so white, everything looked so clean, it wasn't what he was used to at all. He glanced over at Jane yelling at the man in the lab coat and tried to move his hands but- they had been restrained. He had been placed in a chair where his ankles and wrists had been tied down to stop him from attacking anyone. This angered him even more and he let out some indescribable growls and snarls at them both. Jane heard this and quickly turned to look at Jake, her face was tinted red from shouting and holding back tears but she held it together.

"Jake? Jake your ok. Your going to be ok" 

Jane tried to distract herself from looking at Jake eye to eye, his glasses were cracked and just to make sure -  
Yes his pupils had formed into an X shape, both eyes were clouded over and almost looked pale white all round. Officers used to spot zombies in crowds by looking at their eyes to see if they were Crossed out, but since then rehabilitated zombies have been given contact lenses. The police didn't like this at all but it was a way to make them feel more human.

The doctor let out a sigh and begrudgingly unlocked one of the many cabinets that were placed around the room, pulling out a small case. 

"Crocker I trust you, do this lump of meat good will you and get him out of my sight before I change my mind."

He presented the case to Jane who took it with a small smile, it would include Jake's medication for a month. She thanked him and he left the two alone in the small room. While Jane opened the case to present Jake's pills to him, Jake was wriggling about in the chair. He had gotten pretty upset and angry about being locked there and resorted to yelling directly at Jane. 

"Hush! Sooner or later you'll be back to normal you hear me?"

Jane took a few steps toward Jake, two pills in hand. Something had come over her while arguing with the doctor. Jake was her friend, so why was she afraid? She didn't believe she needed a taser so went to confront him face on.  
Jake stared at Jane as she got close, grinding his teeth together in annoyance, he wanted to get out of here and run back away. This stupid human girl had no idea what she was-  
And just like that, while he was distracted by his own thoughts Jane had forced the pills down Jake's throat. He quickly turned his head away from Jane and began violently coughing down onto the floor, specs of red blood staining the white shiny room.

Jane waited for any affect, anything to change but she knew she had to wait... The pills didn't work instantly. The only thing that would happen instantly would be the Zombie taking the medication getting violent flashbacks.

And that's exactly what Jake was having. Violent images of what he did to people, rip them open, feast on their flesh, be completely oblivious to any human emotion. He remembered his friends, the ones he had destroyed. As far as he knew, being the idiot that he was, he got infected first.  
And then  
He couldn't think about it.  
It was like suddenly a flush of human emotions, thoughts, feeling, memories.. They were all coming back to him and it was overwhelming.

Jane saw the distress in her Friend's eyes and crouched down next to him, Jake was still staring at the floor, completely lost in his own train of thoughts.  
After 15 minutes of Jane trying to snap Jake out of it he sat up, looking around the room from a whole new perspective.  
The clean walls were nice, comforting almost. He didn't seem to mind that he was tied up and just enjoyed being inside for once.

"Jane? Is that you?"


	3. Jane, what happened?

A few rooms down another zombie had heard of Jane's act of heroism already. Well in his eyes it was an act of heroism, to most her behaviour would come across as stupid. 

Hal, a zombie that had been rehabilitated already, had been waiting for some type of opportunity to get out of the centre for a while now. He wasn't stupid either, and began formulating a plan. 

/Jane cannot keep this new zombie in the centre, she would not be allowed. Therefor she would have to take him home with her and-/

Perfect, Hal decided he would accompany Jane and Jake to wherever Jane intended to take him, He could introduce himself as experienced and convince Jane that he was a professional when it came to treating zombies. 

Before he could go and introduce himself he had to get ready, and by getting ready he would have to apply the skin toned makeup to his face and place the bright red contacts to his his X shaped pupils. Though red isn't any less terrifying. 

Hal had began walking down the hall to where he assumed Jake's room was and knocked lightly on the door. 

Inside Jane was almost weeping from joy, crouched down next to Jake with a silly grin plastered on her face. She wiped away tears and leant up to wipe Jake's hair from his eyes. 

"Of course it's me Jakey! Hoo hoo!" 

Her happiness was disturbed by a knock at the door, and she left the side of the still confused and dazed Jake. 

"Yes who is it?"

"Miss. Crocker is it? I've come to your aid" 

"What ever are you talking about?"

"Jane I know about him, please let me in."

That comment startled Jane, and she hesitantly opened the door. She couldn't tell if this man was zombie or human, if he was indeed undead, he was hiding it very well. 

"Jane I understand that you are in need of help, looking after your friend here. I can assist you in any way you need with one condition-"

"You look familiar..." Is all Jane could reply with, she then heard him mention helping Jake and her head tilted to the side "how can you possibly help?"

"I happen to be an expert when it comes to rehabilitating zombies in this state." He was obviously lying but Jane didn't know any better. 

In the middle of their conversation Jake had dropped his head to look at the floor again, violently coughing up chunks of blood and small parts of his last meal, whoever it was.  
He couldn't see much either, with his glasses cracked his vision was distorted. But he could still make out the shillouettes of the other two. 

"Jake! Jakey calm down your going to be ok" Jane quickly rushed down to his aid and placed her hand on his back, trying her best to comfort him even in the slightest. 

Hal just stood there watching the two interact with unblinking eyes. 

"J-a" Jake attempted to form words but it was difficult with the rotten taste of flesh and iron filling his mouth. He was wheezing for air and gripped onto the side of the chair. 

"Shh shh Jake it'll be over soon I-" she noticed Hal staring at them and just looked down at the blood staining the floor.  
"What can you do to help?"

"Let me come with you"

Jane let out a long sigh but eventually agreed, she wouldn't feel comfortable with Hal staying in her home for a while. But tried to make herself believe it would work out in the end. 

Jake's coughing fit had calmed down and he sat in the chair almost lifeless, taking deep breaths and trying to squeeze his hands out of the restraints.  
When he looked down at his hands he was horrified, they were stained red with blood. 

He looked up at Jane, tears forming in his cloudy eyes  
"Jane, Wh- what, happened?"


	4. Jane, i want to go home.

Jane suddenly came to the realisation that Jake had almost no idea what was going on. She rushed over to untie him from the chair but told him to stay sitting while she bandaged up his leg. Jane took a seat on the floor next to Jake's chair and began wrapping his ankle in tight medical bandages. 

"So what might your name be? Mysterious zombie expert you." Jane glanced up at Hal who had temporarily turned his attention to the large needle resting in Jake's case.

"You may refer to me as Hal" He replied with, he would show no emotion in his face at all. 

"Well Hal, while your here you can help me patch up his wounds cant you?"

Hal cocked his head to the side and glanced down at Jake slouched in the chair. "Of course" 

Hal and Jane worked together to bandage Jake's stomach and leg, Jane stood up and attempted to speak some sense into Jake "Jakey, listen to me ok? Your just ill and we will help you get better, trust me." This seemed to calm Jake down a little, his breathing had softened and took a hold of Jane's wrist. 

"Jane I-" With a quiet cough Jake tried to speak again "Jane I need to- get up" He used his other hand to balance himself while he stood himself up on one leg.  
"Jake don't hurt yourself-" Jane let Jake lean against he and helped him balance. Hal strolled over to assist Jake and let him wrap an arm around Hal's shoulders. Jane left the two and closed the case she had been given, holding it by her side and opening the door. 

"We had better be going you two" She turned to the others and gave them a slight smile. She believed that from now on, things could only get better- couldn't they? 

Jane led Hal and the limping Jake back to her house, it wasn't a large house, but she took good care of it.  
Her living room and kitchen were clean, tidy, decorated with light baby blues and creams. Her fridge was always full of whatever her newest baking marvel was at the time, and cooking supplies populated all corners of the room. A wooden dining table was placed off to the side of the kitchen with a cushioned chair at each side.  
Her living room was small, but warm and comforting. With fluffy blue pillows on the edges of her white couches, all huddled around a small glass coffee table and television for cosy movie nights.

She led the other two inside with a smile, watching them as they limped in and closed the door behind them. Hal set Jake down at the dining table and took a seat opposite him. Jane followed them and pulled out a chair for herself. She placed the case in front of Jake and placed her hand on his.   
"Jakey, I promise you'll get better. can you speak?"   
Jake glanced up at Jane and took in a deep breath, sitting up and nodding.  
"I can, try my - my best chum." 

Jane couldn't help but smile, showing her bucked teeth and turning to Hal.   
"Would you mind explaining what these are to Jake?" she motioned toward the case rested on the table and slid her chair out from behind her.   
"I'll be back shortly" she said, waving as she made her way upstairs to get something more comfortable on.

Hal's head snapped to face Jake in an almost robotic way, raising his arms to pop open the case and reveal the contents to Jake.  
Hal's hand hovered over it before picking it up and holding it in front of Jake. "You. If you want your friend to stay alive"   
He turned his attention to the pills and picked those up with his other hand "Two of these. Everyday."

"Or you get the needle" 

Jake was very startled, almost afraid of what Hal was telling him. By this point he had worked out what was going on and just nodded in reply, he understood, but it didn't mean he would actually remember. Hal placed the needle back and placed the pills on the table, getting up and making his way back to his seat.   
"Good. I trust that you understand." 

Jane came stumbling downstairs in a pair of fluffy slippers, white t shirt and a knee long skirt. She seemed all too happy about their situation.   
Jake turned to look at her with a small smile and gave her a wave. "Janey I know about the, the pills"  
"Ah that's great! Hoo hooo-" She took out the makeup and green contact lenses she had picked out for Jake and placed them down wit the rest of his medication. 

Jane kneeled down next to Jake and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug, Hal felt obligated to join so he did, wrapping his arms around the two and running his fingers through Jane's hair

"Hal? what are you doing? Hoo!"  
"My apologies"  
"Thank you chums."


	5. Jane, Hal looks hilarious.

A few days had passed and Jake's daily routine consisted of taking pills, applying makeup, popping in contact lenses, all to feel normal. Though he never really left the house due to his leg injury. He would stay inside watching some of his favourite movies, Jane had saved most of them just for him.   
Hal had stayed as well, and Jane was convinced he wouldn't leave anytime soon. After staying with him for a few days she began to see through his act of 'Super serious expert' and saw him as another child she would have to babysit.   
Jane had taken time off work to look after Jake, which gave her time to create some new baking miracles! Chocolate fudge cakes, batches of nut and fruit cookies - Even some ice cream for a change! Shame her two undead friends couldn't eat. She would sell the foods instead. 

One morning Jane had woken up especially early to go and buy something special for Hal and Jake, something to treat them for being such pleasant houseguests. Sheep's brains. She would leave it for them while she went out shopping to give the two something to do.   
Jake and Hal would take turns on sleeping in Jane's spare bedroom and the couch. This morning Jake was on the couch. Jane crept downstairs, tiptoeing past Jake and out the door to go collect the goods. 

While she was away Hal woke up, rubbing his Crossed eyes and running his fingers through the front of his hair. He threw the cover off himself and lazily stood up to make his way to Jane's room. Sometimes while she slept he would creep inside and lay with her, watching her as she just lay in a peaceful rest. He had been away from anyone for so long and locked up in that rehabilitation centre that he forgot what I was like to lay with somebody.   
Though when he opened Jane's door she was no where to be seen, he quickly made his way downstairs and leaned over the back of the couch, almost pushing Jake straight off. 

"Where is she English? Speak!"

"Cheese and fucking crackers?! What are you talking about?"

"Jane is not here."

Jake sat up with a groan and rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands. "I'm sure she's just gone out for work? maybe?"

Jake wasn't sure himself, while Hal was scurrying around the kitchen. At that moment the key could be heard in the door, Jane could hear the two talking and opened the door with a smile. "You two are so silly! I just went out to get you both-"   
She was interrupted by Hal running up to her and forcing her into a tight hug, his face was buried in her shoulder and he just stayed there.   
Jane gave him a few pats on the back and reassured him that she was fine. Jake was still sofa bound and cupped his hands around his mouth.   
"Glad to see your ok muffin!" Jake had began nicknaming Jane all sorts of baking related names, mainly to get on Hal's nerves. 

"You both need to trust me, I can look out for myself y'know" Jane said with a giggle as she was released from Hal's hug.   
She held the bag of Sheep's brains by her side and pulled out a plate from one of her many cupboards. Leaving both items on the dining table for Hal and Jake to explore themselves. 

\----

Some time later Hal was sat at the dining table with Jake, poking at the brains that had been emptied out onto the plate. 

"You try it first"

"No way-Hoe zay! Hal if anyone is trying this shizazz first its you." 

"Fine"

Without a fork Hal took off a small piece of brain and held it close to his nose, giving it a sniff before placing it in his mouth and swallowing it almost instantly.  
He felt no effect at first so picked off a slightly larger piece and repeated.   
That's when he felt it, he could feel himself relaxing, slouching down in the chair and looking around the room with half closed eyes. 

"Jake- Jake- " Hal held out his hand and lazily stroked Jake's face. Jake in reply swatted his hand away and tried a small amount for himself.   
A brain later and both of them were laying upside down on the couch with their legs swung over the back. They were both watching whatever children's show happened to be on at the time while giggling at each other like 3 year olds.

Jane returned home with her grocery shopping, watching them like a disappointed parent.

"Noote to self: Limit brain intake by you two"


	6. Jane. Im sorry.

Hal was disturbed from his sleep by the sound of Jake and Jane talkig and laughing together on the opposite couch. Jane had decided she would take Jake out to practise walking for half an hour, as he has been telling Jane that his legs feeling much better now. Hal admittedly was happy to get some time to himself, just half an hour. 

Jake and Jane waved Hal goodbye for now and he lazily waved back, the two left and Hal was left on his own. He pulled the covers up with him as he waddled into the kitchen wrapped up like a caterpillar. He rummaged through the drawer of cuttlery and pulled out a small butter knife. He then made his way to the dining table where he waited for the spider to come down.  
There was a spider living in Jane's kitchen that Hal had noticed. He was very observant and knew what time it came down from its web every single day. Today he would catch it and make more friends. 

The spider came scuttling down the wall and slowly made its way onto the far side of the dining table, Hal leaned forward to get a better look and held the knife close. He waited for the spider to get just a little closer and -  
Bam.  
He cut one of it's legs clean off. The spider drew all it's remaining legs close to it's body to play dead but Hal didn't fall for it. 

Just at that moment Hal heard footsteps from outside, it sounded like someone was running and he placed a small glass over the spider to stop it from getting away. Jane was outside the door knocking loudly on the wooden door and yelling for Hal to just open it. She had Jake's wrist clutched in her other hand but something was wrong.  
Jake wasn't feeling all himself, he had completely forgotten his pills this morning due to excitement of getting to go outside again. He was crouched down beside Jane taking slow deep breaths, trying to stay calm as he felt consciousness slipping away. 

Hal stood there for a moment, wondering what was going on but opened the door eventually, he had to jump back from Jane bursting through with Jake left at the doorstep a sweating shaky mess.  
Jane ran upstairs to collect Jake's medication and yelled down to Hal  
"LOCK HIM IN. LOCK HIM INSIDE HE CANT GET OUT!"  
She really did sound scared, to Hal did that. He dragged Jake inside and closed the door behind him, locking it and going to help Jake up.  
But just before he could Jake snapped and turned to Hal with a snarl, stumbling up to his feet and falling back against the couch. 

Jane came running downstairs and threw the case into the dining table, she noticed the spider but she'd ask Hal wen they had time.  
As she was stumbling about trying to set up the large needle Jake had crawled off the couch and was making his way toward Jane, lunging onto her as they both fell onto the kitchen floor. Jake quickly sat himself on top of Jane, resting his weight on her so she couldn't get away. Hal had picked up the needle Jane dropped and stared at the two, he knew what he should do but, wasn't sure he could. 

Jane just took deep breaths trying to calm herself down, but how could she? She stared at Hal with a face of worry and fear as Jake lowered his head down to rest his head on Jane's shoulder. 

Hal stared between them and the spider. Should he do anything? Jane expects him to but he still wasn't sure- 

Jake was stuck in a limbo of not knowing what he should do, one part of him was saying just fucking eat it but another was saying get the hell off you idiot. He hadn't been on medication for only a short while, he wasn't completely savage but was quickly getting back into that state. It was Hal against the inevitable ticking time bomb that was Jake's sanity and control.

After 3 minutes of Jake trying to come back to himself, Jane wondering what the fuck Hal was doing and Hal being useless-  
Jake opened his mouth and let out a faint, quiet screech that could probably only be heard by Jane. He locked his jaws around Jane's shoulder and wouldn't let go. Biting down into her flesh and watching the red quickly spread across the floor behind her. 

Jane screamed in both burning pain and sadness. She could not believe what was happening, and her mind was visiting a thousand different places.  
Before she knew it Jake was being violently ripped off Jane by Hal, Jake's locked jaws had ripped off skin and flesh that was falling out of his mouth and onto the kitchen floor. Hal had pinned Jake to the ground and stabbed the needle into the back of his neck, down his back and back out. He then scrambled over to Jane and held her upright in his arms.  
She wanted to speak but couldnt, the pain in her shoulder and now her arm was too much.  
Hal set her down at the dining table and began cleaning her wound with a sterilising spray. She winced but apprecisted the help. 

Two hours of medical help later and Jane had her shoulder bandaged up and cleaned. Jake was still passed out on the floor and Hal had cleaned up the mess around him.  
Hal sat himself at the table with Jane and looked back at the spider. 

"Did you catch it?" 

"Yes. He's my friend now" 

"Oh? What's his name?"

"I don't know yet."

"We will have to think of one soon"

"Jane?"

"Yes Hal?"

Hal picked up the butter knife and took the glass off the spider, nudging it over and positioning one of it's remaining legs to be cut off. 

"Can a spider live with only 4 legs?"

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I just wanted to write this because it was a fun little roleplay me and my friends had a while back and couldn't get it off my mind. so I present to you, the product of our stupidity.


End file.
